


Findings

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Bottoming from the Top, Canon Era, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 19:31:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur makes fun of Merlin's clumsiness in bed in front of Gaius.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Findings

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this](http://kinkme-merlin.livejournal.com/35114.html?thread=37364778#t37364778) Kink Me, Merlin prompt.

“This is the fourth case of sweating sickness I’ve seen today. In normal circumstances, I’d be happy to travel to this village to investigate the cause,” Gaius said, wiping his hands on a towel.

“I understand,” replied Arthur.

“Might I make a suggestion, sire?” Gaius began. Arthur waved his assent. The physician walked over to Arthur and pointed his attention to where Merlin sat wringing bandages next to the victim. “Why not send Merlin in my place?”

Merlin halted his work and looked over his shoulder. Gaius didn't really mean to send Merlin alone, did he? Sure he'd been the man's assistant awhile, but he was still just that: an assistant.

A curt nod from Gaius indicated he had, indeed, meant it. Arthur looked between the two of them incredulously. “Merlin?” He echoed, countenance full of doubt.

Gaius nodded again. “He has knowledge of the healing arts and if the diagnosis is straightforward, he can prescribe a remedy, I’m sure.”

“And what if it isn’t?”

“Then he can bring his findings to me.”

Arthur nearly laughed outright. “Findings?” he repeated with raised eyebrows. “Merlin can’t find his own backside most of the time.”

Merlin looked up from where he was wiping the brow of the patient, and turned his head slowly to give Arthur a death glare. Surely Arthur had not just referenced their sexual relationship. And in front of Gaius?

 

 

_Merlin shut the door behind him with a bit too much force and the noise made Arthur spin around in alarm._

_“Merlin? What’s gotten into you?”_

_Instead of a verbal reply, Arthur received a ruthless kiss from Merlin. This was no soft thing at the end of a long day or gentle expression of love after enduring Arthur's false courtship of Gwen. This was pent up lust and anger and desperate want._

_Merlin's roaming hands confirmed it. He placed strong, nimble fingers to Arthur's pectorals, ran smooth fingertips over the muscled flesh and over broad shoulders, down Arthur's back and finally ended up with fistfuls of Arthur's tunic to pull his king closer to him. His aching erection grazed Arthur's thigh and he moaned into the kiss that was already getting a bit dirty._

_"Excited, are we?" Arthur teased._

_Merlin nipped at Arthur's bottom lip as punishment. "Prat," he said and pushed Arthur forward until he was straddling him on the bed._

_Arthur laughed breathlessly and looked up at Merlin with wide, lust-blown eyes. For all that he joked about Merlin never knowing his place, he liked when his beautiful manservant took the lead. It was incredibly sexy._

_Merlin grinded their groins together as he rid himself of his neckerchief and shirt. As soon as his pale flesh was visible, shiny with sweat in the flickering candlelight, Arthur ran his hands up the lean chest. He loved touching Merlin, feeling Merlin beneath him. All day he was only allowed to look, never to touch. Now Merlin was his. Or rather, as he was currently on his back letting Merlin have his way with him, he was Merlin's._

_When layers no longer separated them, Merlin became all the more intent on his purpose, though what his purpose was Arthur wasn't sure yet. He'd never seen Merlin so eager, so utterly wanton, and ready. With Merlin's tongue exploring his mouth, Arthur reached blindly out for the phial of oil kept on the nightstand, only to feel Merlin's hand wrap around his wrist._

_"Let me, tonight," Merlin whispered hoarsely._

_He sucked Arthur's tongue a few more seconds before pulling away and dipping a slim finger into the oil. It was always hot to watch Merlin work himself open. When he inserted a second finger, his body trembled and he rolled his hips forward to get a proper angle. In doing so, his cock brushed against Arthur's and the king beneath him inhaled sharply. Arthur took both of them in hand and gave a few slow tugs to take some of the edge off. The quicker Merlin was ready the quicker they could get going, and fuck, Arthur wanted to get going. Seeing Merlin this way, so needy and intent, was driving him mad._

_And then finally Merlin_  was _ready. But just as Arthur was moving to flip them over, Merlin put a hand on his chest and held him down. Arthur gave him a questioning look and received a mischeivous grin in return. Well._

_Merlin settled himself so that Arthur's prick was just behind his arse and his own swelled cock on Arthur's stomach. He reached behind him and grabbed a firm hold, but after one too many failed attempts at entry, he sighed and looked at Arthur sheepishly. "Bit of help?"_

_Arthur swatted Merlin's hands away impatiently. "Useless as ever," Arthur breathed as he held the base of his cock and guided Merlin over him. Merlin shoved his weight down in a quick burst of irritation that died out the moment Arthur began thrusting._

_This position was...new. It was entirely different than seeing Merlin sweaty and wrecked beneath him, eyes shut tight, head thrown back, and spine arched. It was much better than taking Merlin facing away from him as well. This way was...Gods, seeing Merlin's body bounce up and down on his cock, dilated eyes locked on Arthur's, hands in fists clenching bits of Arthur's chest hair...it was so breathtaking beautiful, so fucking erotic and perfect. There was a fire in Merlin's eyes, fire that went deeper than the flickering flame that danced across the glassy surface. It was an almost sinister intent as Arthur realised Merlin wished to consume and be consumed, utterly and completely, by Arthur._

_With Merlin given nearly all the control, all Arthur had to do was jerk his hips upwards occasionally. The rest of the time he let Merlin fuck himself on the thick cock lodged deep inside him, let Merlin set the speed and force with which he wanted to be impaled over and over again. All this time Arthur had been giving it to his manservant slow and hard, but judging from the varying tempo, Merlin liked it fast and rough too. Arthur saw Merlin raw and unchained, and let himself be used however this man wished to use him, because holy mother of fuck, it was hot._

_He knew Merlin was close when the ring of muscle inside tightened around him. He grabbed fistfuls of Merlin's arse and urged him closer to the edge. "Yeah Merlin, that's it. Come on, faster, Merlin, so close, so fucking close, come on, come—"_

_"Nngh, Arthur!"_

“I think he’s capable of much more than you imagine, sire,” Gaius said.

Arthur looked at the old physician a few more pregnant seconds before lowering his eyes to Merlin. Merlin turned around, refusing to even ackowledge Arthur after what he'd just done. Seeing Merlin's disheartened reaction, Arthur immediately regretted ever joking about Merlin's capabilites. Merlin had surprised him before.

"You really think he'll be able to...handle the responsibility?" Arthur asked, though he'd already decided a course of action. He trusted Merlin with his own life.

Gaius nodded. "Yes, sire. I do."


End file.
